memory_alphafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Unter den Waffen schweigen die Gesetze
Dr. Bashir bricht zu einer Konferenz nach Romulus auf. Sektion 31 gibt ihm jedoch gegen seinen Willen den Auftrag, die temporären Alliierten auszuspionieren. Zusammenfassung Teaser thumb|left|Cretak fordert die Reparatur von Warbirds In der Offiziersmesse auf Deep Space 9 leitet Kira eine Besprechung, an der auch Senatorin Cretak teilnimmt. Diese berichtet davon, dass die Reparatur der Warbirds immer zu Gunsten der Schiffe der Klingonen und der Föderation verschoben werden. So warten die ''Dividices'' und die ''Genorex'' schon drei Wochen, während mehrere klingonische Schiffe die oberste Priorität bekommen haben. Chief O'Brien rechtfertigt sich und antwortet, dass er den Plan für die Reparaturen danach erstellt, bei wem die Reparatur am Nötigsten ist. Die Senatorin findet es eigenartig, weshalb die klingonischen Schiffe eher eine Reparatur benötigen. Worf erklärt dies damit, dass die Klingonen schonungsloser bei den Angriffen sind. Daraufhin erwidert Cretak, dass die Klingonen zu leichtsinnig sind. Nun will Worf das Thema auf die Taktik lenken, doch Kira unterbindet dies. Sie will wissen, wann der Chief den Warbirds eine Andockrampe zuweisen kann. Der erwidert, dass es am nächsten Tag möglich ist, dadurch aber die Arbeiten an der ''Hornet'' und der ''Rotarran'' verzögert werden. Kira weist Worf an, dies General Martok zu erklären. thumb|Garak bereitet Bashir auf Romulus vor Dann will Odo wissen, was Kira wegen des Landurlaubs der Crews der Schiffe zu tun gedenkt. Derzeit befinden sich die Mannschaften von zwei klingonischen Schiffen auf der Station und er hat Bedenken, zu viele Klingonen und Romulaner gleichzeitig auf dem Promenadendeck zu haben. Die Senatorin verspricht, dass ihre Soldaten die Station nicht betreten werden, so lange die Klingonen da sind, schließlich sind sie zum Kämpfen da und nicht, um ins Quark's zu gehen. Damit beendet Kira das Treffen und teilt mit, dass man sich in einer Woche wieder treffen wird. Dann erinnert sie sich daran, dass Cretak auf Romulus zu einer Konferenz sein wird und die berichtet, dass sie von Subcommander Velal vertreten wird. Kira wünscht ihr eine sichere Reise. Später kommen Garak und Bashir gemeinsam aus dem Turbolift. Der Cardassianer berichtet, dass auf Romulus alles grau ist. Die Leute, die Gebäude und die Kleidung. Er bezeichnet dies als angemessen für eine so Fantasielose Rasse. Das amüsiert den Doktor und er erinnert sich daran, dass Garak sich als Gärtner auf Romulus ausgab. Der bejaht dies und erwidert, dass seine Rolle damals angenehmer war, als seine Aufgabe. Allerdings darf er über den Auftrag selbst nicht reden. thumb|Unerwarteter Besuch in der Nacht Nun kommen die Beiden zurück zum Thema. Bashir wird wie Cretak auf Romulus zu der Konferenz fliegen. Dort wird er einen Vortrag über biogene Waffen des Dominion halten, ein Seminar über Ketracel-White leiten und daran teilnehmen, 25 Hospitalschiffe der Föderation an die Romulaner zu übergeben. Er hat nichts mit den militärischen Themen zu tun, die Admiral Ross erörtern wird. Garak ist sich derweil sicher, dass der Geheimdienst der Sternenflotte diese Gelegenheit nicht ungenutzt lassen wird, Informationen über die Romulaner zu sammeln. Doch Bashir meint, dass sie die Alliierten sind und er hofft, dass dies der Anfang einer neuen Freundschaft zwischen den Völkern wird. Das enttäuscht Garak. Er kann nicht verstehen, wie der Doktor Frieden mit einem unnachgiebigen Feind wie den Romulanern anstreben kann. Der Cardassianer hofft, Bashir möge eines Tages das Universum so sehen, wie es wirklich ist. Bashir verspricht Garak, sich mühe zu geben, etwas zynischer zu werden. Doch der glaubt ihm nicht. In der Nacht wacht Bashir in seinem Quartier auf. Er schaltet das Licht ein und sieht Sloan auf einem Stuhl sitzen. Der begrüßt den Doktor und freut sich, ihn wiederzusehen. Dann berichtet er ihm, dass Sektion 31 einen Auftrag für ihn hat. Akt I: Chancen thumb|Sloan weist Bashir in seine Mission ein Bashir springt aus dem Bett und meint, dass er in 30 Sekunden die Sicherheit in seinem Quartier haben könnte. Doch Sloan weist ihn darauf hin, dass er mit niemandem außerhalb seines Quartiers kommunizieren kann. Der Doktor erwidert, dass er um Hilfe rufen kann, doch auch das hält Sloan für untypisch und unwürdig für ihn. Dann kommt Sloan zur Sache und berichtet, dass Bashir dadurch, dass er den Test bestanden hatte, automatisch in Sektion 31 aufgenommen wurde und nun einen Auftrag zu erfüllen hat. Und auch wenn der Doktor nicht will, so gehört er nun dazu. Sloan fährt fort und berichtet, dass Sektion 31 an der Konferenz interessiert ist. Da sich aber der Tal Shiar um die Sicherheit kümmert, ist es nicht möglich, technische Ausrüstung zum Sammeln von Informationen zu verwenden. Aus diesem Grund muss er die gewünschten Informationen liefern. Er bekommt die Mission, Daten über die romulanische Führung zu erlangen und ihr den Puls zu fühlen. Bashir soll somit einen temporären Alliierten beurteilen und die Informationen weiterleiten. Der Hintergrund dafür ist, dass das Dominion nach dem Krieg in den Gamma-Quadrant zurückgedrängt und das Cardassianische Imperium besetzt sein wird. Auf der anderen Seite wird das klingonische Reich die nächsten zehn Jahre benötigen, sich vom Krieg zu erholen und keine Gefahr darstellen. Dadurch werden nur noch zwei Mächte um die Kontrolle des Alpha-Quadranten wetteifern, nämlich die Föderation und die Romulaner. thumb|Bashir folgt Sloan und trifft auf Dax Bashir gefällt das gar nicht. Der Krieg ist noch nicht vorbei und Sektion 31 plant schon den Nächsten. Sloan findet diese Aussage treffend und hofft, dass Bashirs Bericht auch so ausfallen wird. Doch der Doktor will nicht für Sektion 31 arbeiten. Allerdings sieht Sloan das anders. Er meint, dass es in Bashirs Natur liegt, dies zu tun, da er Geheimnisse liebt. Und da er ein Mann voller Geheimnisse ist, so der Mann von Sektion 31, will Bashir unbedingt wissen, was er weiß. Und nur wenn er den Auftrag annimmt, kann er dies erreichen. Dann verschwindet Sloan durch die Tür des Quartiers in den Korridor. Schnell schnappt sich Bashir einen Phaser aus einer Schublade und rennt dem Mann immer noch im Schlafanzug hinterher. Doch der Korridor ist leer. Er läuft um eine Ecke und richtet den Phaser auf eine Person. Doch die Person ist nicht Sloan, sondern Dax. In Siskos Büro berichtet Bashir von dem Vorfall. Er berichtet auch, dass Odo alle Sicherheitslogbücher überprüft hat, allerdings ist nicht klar, wie Sloan an Board gelangen konnte und wohin er verschwunden ist. Captain Sisko ist darüber nicht verwundert, da man bisher sehr wohl mitbekommen hat, wie sorgfältig Sektion 31 die Spuren verwischt. Sisko weißt Bashir darauf hin, dass er und Admiral Ross über die romulanische Konferenz gesprochen haben und dass beide davon überzeugt sind, diese nicht abzusagen, da sie zu wichtig ist. Zudem steht das Versprechen des Sternenflottenkommandos, den Experten für biogene Waffen des Dominons und Ketracel-White zur Konferenz zu schicken. Da Bashir dieser Experte ist, wird er dort hin reisen. Er soll für eine Weile den diskreten Beobachter spielen und darauf warten, dass Sloan ihn kontaktiert. thumb|Sisko spricht mit Bashir über Sektion 31 Allerdings hält Bashir es für keine gute Idee, Sloan Informationen zu geben. Auch Sisko berichtet, dass er zuerst so dachte, doch nach dem Gespräch mit Ross ist er davon überzeugt, dass hier eine Gelegenheit besteht, dies zu ihren Gunsten zu nutzen. Er weißt Bashir darauf hin, dass das Sternenflottenkommando offiziell über den bloßen Gedanken, dass es Sektion 31 geben könnte, entsetzt ist und sie der Sache auf den Grund gehen wollen, aber inoffiziell, wurde die Untersuchung auf Eis gelegt, da sie entweder Sektion 31 nicht ernst nehmen oder diese heimlich unterstützt wird. Nun will Sisko jemanden in die Sektion einschleusen und Bashir soll so tun, als könne er Sloans Angebot nicht widerstehen. Der Doktor soll Sloan glauben machen, er hätte ihn dazu gebracht, im zu helfen und der ist davon überzeugt, dass er dies den Mann von Sektion 31 vorspielen kann. Dann will Bashir gehen und seine Sachen packen, da die ''Bellerophon'' bald startet. Doch Sisko erinnert ihn daran, dass das Ganze kein Spiel ist und Sektion 31 sehr gefährlich ist. Sollte Sloan den Verdacht hegen, dass Bashir ihn hintergeht, wird es gefährlich für ihn. Bashir versteht und verlässt das Büro. Akt II: Beobachtung Später befindet sich die Bellerophon auf dem Weg nach Romulus. Gemeinsam mit Cretak und Ross trinkt Bashir ein Glas Romulanisches Ale im Kasino des Schiffes. Der Admiral berichtet, dass das Handelsembargo für das Ale aufgehoben wurde. Er sieht dies als einen Vorteil der Allianz. Dann trinkt Ross einen Schluck und muss husten. Sofort bietet Bashir ihm medizinische Unterstützungan. Doch der lehnt ab. Nun möchte Cretak wissen, ob es sein erstes Glas von dem Ale ist und Ross gibt zu es nie probiert zu haben, da es illegal war. thumb|Sloan stellt sich Bashir, Ross und Cretak als Wendell Greer vor Cretak bietet ihm daraufhin ein neues Getränk an, doch Ross lehnt ab, woraufhin Bashir William Shakespeare zitiert. Das versteht Cretak nicht und möchte es erklärt haben. In diesem Moment taucht Sloan hinter Bashir auf und erläutert, dass der vom Doktor verwendete Ausspruch Sagen Sie nie sterben aus einem Gedicht aus dem 19. Jahrhundert stammt und das wiederum auf Shakespeares Der Kaufmann von Venedig zurück geht. Es bedeutet so viel wie, dass man nie aufgeben darf, egal wie hoch der Preis auch ist. Dann stellt sich Sloan als Wendell Greer von der UFP Abteilung für Kartographie vor. Ross stellt daraufhin als erstes sich selbst, dann Senatorin Cretak und zum Schluss Dr. Bashir vor. Sofort reagiert der Mann und meint, dass er hoffte, den Doktor von Deep Space 9 zu treffen. Er möchte alles über den bajoranischen Sektor wissen und dortige Navigationsanomalien. Deshalb bittet er Bashir gleich mit zu kommen. Die Beiden gehen in einen ruhigen Teil des Kasinos. Sloan weist den Dokor darauf hin, dass er zukünftig etwas diskreter sein sollte und seinen Gesichtsausdruck zügeln sollte. Bashir fragt den Mann, weshalb er gebraucht wird, wenn Sloan selbst in der Delegation ist. Doch Sloan meint nur, dass der Doktor viel zu tun hat. Er wird in seinem Quartier eine PADD vorfinden, dass er lesen soll. Weitere Anweisungen wird er gegen 22:00 Uhr bekommen. thumb|Bashir und Ross reden über Sloan Sofort wendet sich Bashir an Ross. Der überprüft Greer und meint, dass er seit 15 Jahren ein Angestellter der Kartographieabteilung ist. Im Konferenzraum sprechen die Beiden miteinander und Bashir ist nicht überrascht, das Sloan eine stichfeste Tarnung hat. Er ist der Meinung, dass es zu gefährlich ist, ihn an der Konferenz teilnehmen zu lassen und ihm zu gestatten, Romulus zu betreten, da sie nicht wissen, was er vor hat. Doch Ross meint, dass man dann jede Möglichkeit verliert, in Sektion 31 einzudringen. Er weiß außerdem, dass Sloan nur begrenzten Zugang zu Seminaren hat. Und das Sloan selbst da ist, weist darauf hin, dass es mehr als nur eine Beobachtungsmission ist. Ross ist sich sicher, dass der Mann etwas vor hat und man muss unbedingt herausfinden, was das ist. Deshalb will er weitermachen. Später besucht Sloan Bashir in seinem Quartier. Der hat mittlerweile die Informationen, die Sloan für ihn vorbereitet hat, gelesen und sich diese eingeprägt. Der Mann von Sektion 31 zeigt Bashir ein paar Projektionen von Romulanern und Bashir gibt dazu Erklärungen ab. So zeigt Sloan ihm einen Romulaner und Bashir berichtet, dass es sich um Neral, den ehemaligen Prokonsul und jetzigen Praetor des romulanischen Imperiums handelt. Sein Aufstieg wurde vor einem Jahr vom Continuing Committee bestätigt. Seine Familie wurde vor 25 Jahren während eines Überfalles der Klingonen getötet. Er interessiert sich für Soziologie und Archäologie. Er isst am Liebsten delvanischen Pudding. Zudem hat er einen Set'leth mit dem Namen Pensho. Daraufhin bewundert Sloan das Gedächtnis des Doktors. Den nächsten Romulaner erkennt Bashir sofort als Koval, den Vorsitzenden der Tal Shiar. Er weiß, dass Sektion 31 ihn für den Tod von Vizeadmiral Fujisaki verantwortlich macht. Allerdings gibt es dafür keinen Beweis. Doch Sloan erwidert, dass der stellvertretende Chef des Geheimdienstes der Sternenflotte nicht einfach so an einer Lebensmittelvergiftung stirbt. Es gibt zwar weder ein Anzeichen für ein Verbrechen und schon gar nicht für eine romulanische Beteiligung. Er vermutet, dass der Beweis irgendwo in dessen persönlicher Datenbank zu finden ist und man deshalb derzeit nicht an ihn herankommt. thumb|Sloan und Bashir reden über Koval Dann fährt Bashir fort. Koval wurde nicht in das Continuing Committee berufen, obwohl die Führung des Tal Shiar dort normalerweise immer vertreten ist. Dies liegt vermutlich daran, dass er gegen eine Allianz mit der Föderation war, die von der Mehrheit des Komitees unterstützt wird. Dies, so Sloan, öffnete die Tür für Senatorin Cretak. Dann berichtet Sloan noch etwas anderes. Laut seinen Informationen, die nicht in dem PADD enthalten sind, leidet Koval am Tuvan-Syndrom. Bashir kennt die Krankheit. Es ist eine neurologische Erkrankung die Vulkanier, Rigelianer und Romulaner befällt. Sie ist unheilbar. Sloan ist sich sicher, dass er versuchen wird, die Krankheit zu verbergen. Durch die Krankheit sinken die Chancen in das Komitee berufen zu werden. Dann begreift Bashir, er soll eine Diagnose bezüglich Koval erstellen. Er erkundigt sich, ob es bei Sektion 31 keine Ärzte gibt. Sloan erwidert, dass es diese schon gibt, die allerdings nicht genetisch aufgewertet wurden. Sie brauchen Geräte, für ihre Diagnosen und die Romulaner würden dies niemals zulassen. Doch Bashir berichtet, dass er dazu auch nicht in der Lage ist. Allerdings sieht Sloan das anders. Die genetisch verbesserten Freunde von Bashir konnten sogar feststellen, dass Gul Damar eine Frau getötet hatte, nur indem sie ihm bei einer politischen Rede zusahen. Er ist sich sicher, dass Bashir mehr kann als er sich zugesteht. Nun will Bashir wissen, was passiert, wenn dieser als positiv diagnostiziert wird. Er vermutet, dass man einen Weg finden wird, um ihn auf Grund seiner Krankheit aus dem Komitee herauszuhalten. Er hält dies nicht für richtig, da die Einmischung in die inneren Angelegenheit einer anderen Spezies nicht mit der Charta der Föderation vereinbar ist. Doch ihm ist klar, dass dies Sektion 31 nicht interessiert. Sloan will dies weder bestätigen, noch dementieren. Er weist Bashir nur darauf hin, dass es für die Föderation eine Katastrophe wäre, würde Koval an die Macht kommen. Denn der würde dafür sorgen, dass die Romulaner die Allianz mit der Föderation beenden und einen gesonderten Frieden mit dem Dominion aushandeln. Dadurch würde der Gewinn des Krieges in Gefahr geraten. Doch Bashir meint, dass man damit diese Tat nicht rechtfertigen kann. Aber Sloan beendet die Diskussion darüber und meint, dass von ihm nur verlangt wird, die Informationen zu beschaffen. Ein Austausch von Argumenten im Sinne von Das Ziel rechtfertigt die Mittel und Wir müssen das Richtige tun wird nichts daran ändern. Er schlägt Bashir vor sich besser auszuruhen, da man um sechs Uhr auf Romulus sein wird. thumb|Koval erkundigt sich über Quickening Am nächsten Tag kommt Koval zwischen zwei Vorträgen auf Dr. Bashir zu. Er erkundigt sich nach Quickening, der Krankheit, die der Doktor auf identifiziert hatte und möchte wissen, ob man den Virus replizieren kann, der die Krankheit auslöst. Bashir erklärt, dass es nicht möglich war, die RNA nachzubilden. Deshalb konnte kein Impfstoff entwickelt werden. Allerdings gibt es Alternativen dazu. Doch Koval möchte nicht den Impfstoff, sondern den Virus selbst. Er möchte wissen, wie es unter die Bevölkerung gebracht wird und freut sich deshalb auf seien Vortrag. Dann verlässt er den Doktor und der bleibt nachdenklich zurück. Bashir trifft kurz darauf auf Cretak, die ihn und Koval beobachtet hat. Sie meint, dass er ein guter Geheimagent sein würde, spricht der Vorsitzende des Tal Shiar doch nur selten mit jemandem in der Öffentlichkeit. Daraufhin erwidert Bashir, dass er vielleicht ja schon für den Geheimdienst arbeiten würde, worauf die Frau entgegnet, dass es sie nicht wundern würde, wenn die Hälfte der Leute um sie herum vom Geheimdienst wären. Bashir kann das nicht glauben. Cretak weist ihn daraufhin, dass viele davon ausgehen, dass die derzeitige Allianz nur ein kurzzeitiger Waffenstillstand ist. Daraufhin erkundigt sich Bashir, wie es mit ihr aussehe. Sie weicht aus, indem sie dem Doktor die Frage selbst stellt. Der sagt die Antwort ist nein, doch er will auch ihre Antwort wissen. Darauf erwidert Cretak, dass sie versucht, nicht die Zukunft vorauszusagen. Nun möchte Bashir wissen, was Koval denkt und Cretal meint, dass der Doktor mehr mit ihm gesprochen hat, als sie. Die Romulanerin führt dies auf Meinungsverschiedenheiten zurück. Als Bashir sich nach diesem Meinungsverschiedenheiten erkundigt, erwidert Cretal, dass es sich dabei um Staatsgeheimnise handelt. Später hält Bashir seinen Vortrag. Er zeigt Beispiele für die Krankheit und deren Verlauf. Gespannt hören alle zu. Unter den Zuhörern befinden sich auch Koval und Sloan. Nach dem Vortrag tritt Sloan auf ihn zu und gratuliert ihm für den guten Vortag. Er selbst hätte es fast verstanden. Daraufhin verspricht der Doktor nächstes Mal Handpuppen einzusetzen, nur für Sloan. Dann möchte der Mann wissen, was Bashir ihm über Koval sagen kann. Bashir berichtet über das Gespräch mit Koval und dass dieser alles über das Quickening und dessen Erstellung und Verbreitung wissen wollte. Sloan ist davon nicht beeindruckt, denn ihm ist klar, dass der Chef des Tal Shiar sich für biogene Waffen interessiert. thumb|Bashir bestätigt Kovals Krankheit Viel interessanter ist für ihn die Frage nach Kovals Gesundheitszustand. Er berichtet, dass die Augenlider des Romulaners leicht verschoben waren. Zudem hatte er eine Schwäche in den Gesichtsmuskeln. Dies lässt auf eine Störung der neuromuskulären Funktion hindeuten. Zudem ist seine Atmung leicht unregelmäßig. Als Schlussfolgerung wäre zu sagen, dass er das Syndrom gegebenenfalls hat, aber sollte er es haben, dann in einem sehr frühen Stadium. Sollte sein Fall dem Durchschnitt entsprechen, dann verspürt er in etwa zehn oder 15 Jahren einen Verlust der motorischen Leistung. Seine Lebenserwartung sollte etwas 20 bis 25 Jahre sein. Nun möchte Sloan wissen, ob es Fälle gibt, in denen sich die Krankheit schneller entwickelt. Der erwidert, dass dies in weniger als 5% der Fälle passiert. Daraufhin fragt Sloan, ob man das Tuvan-Syndrom künstlich beschleunigen kann. Auf diese Frage gibt ihm der Arzt keine Antwort. Dann verabschiedet sich Sloan. Akt III: Vertrauen thumb|Bashir berichtet Ross über bevorstehenden Mordanschlag Sofort wendet sich Bashir an Admiral Ross. Der kann das nicht glauben. Ganz zu schweigen vom geplanten Mord, fragt sich der Admiral, wie Sloan sicherstellen will, dass der nächste Chef des Tal Shiar besser als Koval wäre. Doch Bashir weiß, dass Sloan sich mehr Sorgen über die Vergabe des leeren Platzes im Komitee macht. So hofft er, dass es Cretak sein wird. Dem musst Ross zustimmen, ist Cretak doch eine Patriotin. Doch Bashir fragt, was sie anders macht als Koval. Ross versucht ihn damit zu beruhigen, dass er, wenn er Einsicht in die Geheimdienstberichte hätte, dem ohne Frage auch zustimmen würde. Der Admiral meint, dass Koval nichts lieber sehen würde, als das romulanische Banner über der Erde. Deshalb, so versichert Ross, wollen sie Koval ganz bestimmt nicht als rechte Hand des Praetors sehen. Dann teilt Ross seine Entscheidung mit, Sloan unter Arrest zu stellen, allerdings wird dies ihr Problem nicht lösen. Er ist sich sicher, dass außer Bashir und Sloan sicher nicht der Einzige, der für Sektion 31 arbeitet. Es ist anzunehmen, dass Sloan einen Komplize in der Delegation hat. Bashir kann die Vermutung bekräftigen, da Sloan ihm versicherte, dass sie nur für die Beobachtung da wären. Dies deutet stark auf einen anderen Mitarbeiter von Sektion 31 hin. Einer, der mehr tun soll, als nur zu beobachten. Ross befürchtet, dass es jeder sein kann. Sofort denkt Bashir, dass es sich um einen Romulaner handeln muss. Darüber ist Ross erstaunt, aber der Doktor ist sich sicher. Zum Einen hat Sloan zu viele Informationen über die Arbeitsweise der romulanischen Regierung und zum Zweiten will er unbedingt Kovals Tod. Dabei will er es so aussehen lassen, als wäre es ein beschleunigter Fall des Tuvan-Syndroms. Dazu müsste er Koval einem kurzen Stoß von Nadionstrahlung ausgesetzt werden. Dies würde am Einfachsten gehen, wenn man ihn in die Nähe eines Phaserrelais bringen würde, um ihn dann heimlich zu bestrahlen. Da Sloan allerdings keine Chance hätte, dies zu tun, muss es jemand anders erledigen. Und das könnte sicher nur ein Romulaner sein. thumb|Bashir erfährt von Ross' Aneurysma Bashir befürchtet, dass Sloan dies schon in die Wege geleitet hat. Er schlägt vor, die Romulaner zu warnen. Doch Ross sieht da ein Problem, kann er den Romulanern Sektion 31 doch nicht einfach so erklären. Wenn die Romulaner davon erfahren, wäre dies das Ende der Allianz und bisher gibt es nicht mehr, als Spekulationen. Sobald Sloan verhaftet wurde, will er die Funkstille brechen und die Sternenflotte informieren. Bashir bekommt den Befehl so lange nichts zu tun, bis er etwas von Ross hört. Dann geht Bashir. Später sitzt Bashir im Kasino der Bellerophon. Er bekommt mit, wie sich Hickam und Wheeler darüber unterhalten, dass Jepella einen Admiral zusammengesackt über dem Schreibtisch fand. Man vermutet, dass er ein Aneurysma ist. Langsam wird Bashir hellhörig. Er erkundigt sich bei den Beiden, um welchen Admiral es geht und sie antworten, dass es Admiral Ross ist. Er wurde bewusstlos aufgefunden und liegt nun auf der Krankenstation. Dann sieht Bashir, dass Sloan noch nicht im Arrest ist und sich im Kasino mit einer Frau unterhält. Verstört verlässt der Doktor das Kasino. Sofort begibt sich Bashir nach Romulus, da er niemandem auf dem Schiff trauen kann. Zudem ist es ihm nicht möglich, Deep Space 9 zu kontaktieren. Deshalb spricht er mit Cretak. Er braucht die Hilfe der Frau. Dann berichtet er, dass man davon ausgeht, dass in ihrer Regierung ein Kontaktmann für Sloan arbeitet. Diese Person, so Bashir, soll helfen, den Mord auszuführen. thumb|Bashir wendet sich an Cretak Nun berichtet Cretak, dass Koval sagte, dass es einen Verräter im Senat gibt. Jemanden, der für den Geheimdienst der Sternenflotte arbeitet. Doch Bashir entgegnet, dass Sektion 31 nicht zur Sternenflotte gehört. Doch die Senatorin meint, dass es Bürger der Föderation sind und somit von der Föderation verantwortet werden müssen. Bashir bestätigt dies auch und sagt, dass er alles tun wird, um ihn aufzuhalten. Bashir will Sloan sagen, dass Koval nicht an dem Syndrom leidet, doch vielleicht hat Sloan den Mordanschlag schon freigegeben. Deshalb muss man Sloans Komplizen finden. Diesen findet man am Besten in Kovals persönlicher Datenbank. Deshalb bittet Bashir die Senatorin um eine Kopie der Datenbank. Cretak ist erbost darüber und meint, dass sie ihm nicht einfach so geheime Dokumente aushändigen kann. Doch Bashir bittet sie, dass 300 Jahre Misstrauen zu vergessen, um einen Mord zu verhindern. Wenn Koval stirbt, so Bashir, wären sie mitverantwortlich. Deshalb braucht er ihre Hilfe. Zurück auf der Bellerophon ruft Bashir Sloan zu sich. Dann berichtet er ihm, dass er nicht davon überzeugt ist, dass Koval an dem Tuvan-Syndrom leidet. Die Symptome können auch von anderen Gesundheitsproblemen stammen. Sloan ist überrascht und wundert sich, dass Bashir zuvor nichts davon sagte, doch der erwidert, dass er sich mit der romulanischen Physiologie nicht so gut auskennt. Alles was er von dem Syndrom weiß, stammt von vulkanischen Patienten und es gibt wichtige genetische Unterschiede zwischen Vulkaniern und Romulanern. Deshalb, so Bashir, ist er nicht mehr sicher bezüglich seiner Diagnose. thumb|Bashir sammelt Zellen bei Koval Um es genau festzustellen, müsste er den Mann untersuchen, doch das würde Koval sicher nicht erlauben. Daraufhin erkundigt sich Sloan, ob ihm Hautzellen des Mannes helfen würden. Bashir bestätigt, dass es dann funktionieren würde. Doch er weiß nicht, wie man an diese kommen soll. Sloan schlägt vor, Bashirs Hand mit mikrozellularem Klebstoff zu behandeln. Dann würde er die erforderlichen Zellen bekommen, wenn er das nächste Mal Kovals Hand schüttelt. Damit gibt sich Bashir einverstanden. Wieder auf Romulus wartet Bashir, bis ihm eine Möglichkeit gegeben wird, Koval zu treffen. Sloan beobachtet ihn. Dann kann Bashir zu Koval. Er läuft auf ihn zu und reicht ihm die Hand. Der schaut erst einmal misstrauisch auf die Hand, gibt sie ihm aber dann doch. Bashir bietet ihm an, sich weiter mit ihm über das Quickening zu unterhalten. Doch der Romulaner meint, dass seine Fragen beantwortet wurden. Bashir gibt sich froh, dass er ihm helfen konnte. Dann will Bashir gehen, doch Koval stoppt ihn. Er will über etwas anderes mit ihm reden. Allerdings alleine. Bashir weiß, dass der Raum, in dem er seine Vorträge hielt, frei ist, doch Koval erwidert, dass er einen besseren Platz kennt. Sloan sieht den Beiden zu, ohne dass er eingreifen kann. Der Chef des Tal Shiar bringt Bashir in einen kleinen Raum mit zwei anderen Romulanern. Er weist den Doktor an, sich auf einem einzelnen Stuhl zu setzen. Als dieser der Aufforderung nicht nachkommen will, erklärt ihm Koval, dass er so oder so auf dem Stuhl sitzen wird. Das überzeugt den Sternenflottenoffizier. Er setzt sich langsam auf den Stuhl. thumb|Bashir wird verhört Nun erkundigt sich Bashir, um was es geht. Koval möchte wissen, weshalb er wirklich auf Romulus ist, für wen er arbeitet und wer ihm hilft. Er verspricht, seine Zeit nicht mit sinnlosen Fragen zu vergeuden. Diese Aussage untermauert er, indem er die Männer durch ein Zeichen anweist, einige Folterinstrumente zu holen. Dann befestigen die Beiden romulanische Gedächtnisscanner an seinen Kopf. Nach einigen Misshandlungen und nachdem Koval den Raum zwischenzeitig verlassen hatte, kommt dieser zurück und schaut sich die Ergebnisse auf einem PADD an. Er stellt fest, dass die Scannmethoden bei Bashirs Gehirn nicht funktionieren, was wohl an der genetischen Veränderung seines parietalen Kortex liegt. Daraufhin meint der Romulaner, dass er andere Methoden hat, an seine Antworten zu kommen und Bashir besser von sich aus antwortet. Doch der erwidert, dass ihm bisher nicht einmal die Fragen gestellt wurden. Allerdings geht Koval davon aus, dass Bashir weiß, was er wissen will. Dann fordert Koval einen der Männer auf, Bashir wo anders hinzubringen. Akt IV: Inter Arma Enim Silent Leges thumb|Bashir und Cretak vor dem Komitee des Romulanischen Volkes Bashir kommt in einen Raum mit vielen Romulanern. Darunter auch Praetor Neral und Senatoring Cretak. Neral ergreift das Wort und berichtet Bashir, dass er nun vor dem Komitee des Romulanischen Volkes ist. Seine Aussagen werden in das offizielle Protokoll aufgenommen. Dann berichtet er, worum es geht. Cretak wird vorgeworfen, ohne Genehmigung Zugang zu einer Datenbank des Tal Shiar erlangt zu haben. Die Senatorin, so fährt Neral fort, hatte daraufhin dem Komitee eine Geschichte erzählt, in der auch Bashir vorkommt. Aus diesem Grund will er Bashirs Version der Ereignisse hören. Der Doktor überlegt lange. Dann beginnt er mit seiner Aussage. Er weist die Romulaner darauf hin, dass er eine schockierende Neuigkeit für sie hat. Dies könnte sogar die Beziehungen zwischen der Föderation und den Romulanern schädigen. Doch er will die Wahrheit sagen. Er berichtet, dass ihm vor einigen Tagen ein Plan zur Ermordung von Koval zugetragen wurde. Dieser Plan stammt von einem Mann namens Sloan. Sloan, so Bashir, arbeitet für eine Organisation, die Sektion 31 heißt. Diese Organisation sieht sich selbst als Beschützer der Interessen der Föderation, auch wenn sie ohne offiziellen Auftrag handeln. Da er nun den Plan von Sloan kannte, kontaktierte er Senatoring Cretak und hoffte Hilfe zu bekommen, um ihn zu stoppen. Daraufhin möchte Neral wissen, weshalb er die Senatorin bat zu helfen und Bashir gibt an, dass er sonst niemanden hatte, an den er sich wenden konnte. Der Kontakt zu Deep Space 9 war nicht möglich und er konnte niemandem auf der Bellerophon trauen. Daraufhin wundert sich Neral, weshalb er einer Romulanerin traute und Bashir erwidert, dass er sie trotz aller Differenzen respektiert. Der Doktor fährt fort und gibt an, dass er aus diversen Gründen annahm, dass es einen Verräter in der Regierung der Romulaner gibt, der für Sektion 31 arbeitet. Aus diesem Grund sollte die Senatorin die Datenbank besorgen, um die Person zu identifizieren und den Mord zu verhindern. thumb|Koval bringt Sloan als Zeuge Nun wendet sich Neral an Cretak und fragt, weshalb sie mit der Information nicht zu ihm kam. Die gibt zu, dass sie ein Ende der Allianz mit der Föderation befürchtete und deshalb schwieg. Allerdings bedauert sie diese Entscheidung jetzt. Daraufhin ergreift Koval das Wort. Er findet die Aussagen interessant. Doch er kann nachweisen, dass dies nicht die ganze Geschichte ist. Um die Wahrheit ans Licht zu bringen, will er einen weiteren Zeugen aufrufen. Neral gestattet dies. Koval lässt den Mann hereinbringen. Es ist Sloan. Der Romulaner berichtet, dass sein Gehirn anders als das des Doktors, erfolgreich gescannt werden konnte. Dabei hatte der Mann vieles von dem bestätigt, was der Doktor und Cretak berichteten, bis auf eine wichtige Ausnahme. Er sagte aus, dass es keine Sektion 31 gibt. Sloan arbeitet einzig für den Geheimdienst der Sternenflotte. Bashir und Cretak hören den Ausführungen erschrocken zu und Koval fährt fort, dass Sloan nur einer von vielen Agenten im Geheimdienst ist. Vieles aus seiner Karriere ist ihnen noch unbekannt. Sie wissen jedoch von einem interessanten Element. Sloan war ein enger Vertrauter von Vizeadmiral Fujisaki und er hatte den Tod seines Mentors nicht verkraftet. Daraufhin kam er zu der Annahme, dass dieser von den Tal Shiar ermordet wurde. Dies war in dessen Augen ein Überschreiten der Grenze. Nun wollte er sich rächen, ohne die Gesetze der Föderation zu brechen. Aus diesem Grund erfand er Sektion 31, eine verbrecherische Organisation, die niemandem unterstellt war. Sollte diese Organisation den Chef des Tal Shiar töten, so wäre der Geheimdienst der Sternenflotte nicht beteiligt. Dann bestätigt er, dass er selbst am Tuvak-Syndrom leidet und er gibt an, dass Sloan davon erfuhr und versuchen wollte, seinen Tod wie eine plötzliche Verschlechterung des Zustanden aussehen zu lassen. Dafür brauchte er einen Arzt. Den fand er in Dr. Bashir und rekrutierte ihn für Sektion 31. Danach wartete Sloan bis er eine Gelegenheit fand, um seinen Plan auszuführen. Und der richtige Zeitpunkt dafür war die Konferenz auf Romulus. thumb|Sloan wird durch den Schuss aufgelöst Bis dahin lief alles perfekt. Doch dann machte er einen Fehler. Er entschloss sich selbst zur Konferenz zu kommen. Als man ihn erkannte, war ihnen klar, dass eine Operation des Geheimdienstes im Gange war. Doch Koval versteht nicht, weshalb er selbst kam. Sloan antwortet, dass er sicherstellen wollte, dass alles klappt. Außerdem wollte er den Romulaner sterben sehen. Nun ist Neral überzeugt, dass es einen Mordplan gab. Koval selbst meint, dass man nicht nachvollziehen kann, ob Bashir dies wirklich unterstützte oder nicht und Cretak wirft er vor, dass es möglich ist, dass sie seinen Tod begrüßt hätte, vor allem wenn sie dadurch in das Komitee gewählt worden wäre. Die bestreitet dies Vorwürfe jedoch und beteuert, dass sie Kovals Leben retten wollte. Daraufhin hält Koval sie einfach nur für dumm, da sie sich von einem Sternenflottenoffizier zu einem Verrat hinreißen ließ. Neral stellt daraufhin fest, dass Cretak einen Verrat gegen den Staat beging. Ihre Strafe wird später bekannt gegeben. Bashir wird auf die Bellerophon gebracht und Sloan soll zurück in die Untersuchungshaft des Tal Shiar. Als der davon erfährt, greift er einen der Phaser der Wachen und will auf Koval schießen. Doch der ist schneller und schießt seinerseits auf Sloan, der sich im Strahl des Phasers auflöst. Später liegt Bashir auf seinem Bett und denkt über das Geschehene nach. Dann wird ihm klar was passiert ist und er macht sich auf den Weg zu Admiral Ross. In dessen Raum erkundigt sich der Doktor nach dessen Gesundheit. Dem Admiral geht es schon wieder besser. Dann kommt der Doktor zur Sache und erkundigt sich, wo Sloan ist. Ross gibt an, dass er tot ist, doch Bashir gibt sich damit nicht zufrieden. Daraufhin fordert er Bashir zu einem inoffiziellen Gespräch auf und nimmt seine Kommunikationsabzeichen ab. Bashir tut es ihm gleich. thumb|Ross bietet ein inoffizielles Gespräch an Dann will Ross allerdings zuerst wissen, woher der Doktor weiß, dass Sloan noch lebt und der erwidert, dass der Mann, den Koval beschrieb, nicht der Gleiche war, wie derjenige, der ihn für Sektion 31 rekrutieren wollte. Eine Person, die klug genug war, ihn zu hintergehen, wäre sicherlich nicht so einfach von den Romulanern gefangen worden. Dafür muss es eine andere Erklärung geben. Und dann erinnerte er sich daran, dass es Ross war, der von einem Komplizen von Sloan ausging. Zudem war er derjenige, der den Romulanern nichts von von einem Mordplan sagen wollte. Zu guter Letzt war er es auch, der verhinderte, dass Bashir mit Deep Space 9 in Verbindung trat. Und gerade als es an der Zeit war, Sloan zu verhaften, hatte er ein Aneurysma. Damit hatte er nur noch eine Person, mit der er reden konnte, die Romulanerin Cretak. Durch all diese Umstände war ihm klar, dass Ross an der Sache beteiligt war. Und nun möchte er wissen, wo Sloan ist. Ross gibt an, dass er es nicht weiß. Er ist sich auch nicht sicher, ob er lebt. Sloan sollte einen Sekundenbruchteil bevor ihn der Phaserstrahl traf weggebeamt werden, allerdings ist ihm nicht bekannt, ob es funktionierte. Nun möchte Bashir wissen, wie lange Koval für die Sternenflotte arbeitet und Ross erwidert, dass er seit über einem Jahr Geheimdienstinformationen an die Föderation liefert. Allerdings ist ihm nicht bekannt, wie lange er schon für Sektion 31 arbeitet. thumb|Inter Arma Enim Silent Leges Bashir fasst zusammen, dass man nun einen Maulwurf hat, der in den höchsten Stellen der romulanischen Regierung sitzt und möchte daraufhin wissen, was mit Senatorin Cretak passiert. Ross weiß, dass sie aus dem Senat entlassen wurde. Zudem nimmt er an, dass sie inhaftiert wurde. Allerdings hofft er nicht, dass sie hingerichtet wurde. Daraufhin wird Bashir laut und meint, dass Ross sie reinlegte. Cretak war unschuldig und er sah zu als Sloan sie zerstört. Doch Ross rechtfertigt sich damit, dass sie nicht wirklich auf ihrer Seite war. Er weiß mehr als Bashir aus Geheimdienstberichten. Cretak war, wie er Bashir erinnert, eine Patriotin. Sie würde, wenn es ihr zum Vorteil gelangt, einen separaten Frieden mit dem Dominion aushandeln. Und im Moment würde das Dominion nichts lieber tun, als ein Abkommen mit den Romulanern zu schließen. Koval ist die Garantie dafür, dass dies nicht passiert. Und da er beinahe von Mitgliedern der Föderation getötet worden wäre, klingt seine Aufforderung im Krieg zu bleiben, umso überzeugender. Nun will Bashir wissen, wie lange Ross für Sektion 31 arbeitet. Der Admiral gibt an, dass er das nicht tut und Bashir versteht, dass es eine temporäre Allianz ist. Er wundert sich, ob Ross etwas Falsches in dem sieht, was passiert ist. Doch der rechtfertigt dies mit dem Leben der vielen Frauen und Männern, die unter seinem Kommando gestorben sind. Aber der Doktor kann dies nicht akzeptieren, da er genau das verrät, für das diese Männer und Frauen starben. Mit den Worten Inter Arma Enim Silent Leges bekräftigt Ross seine Meinung und Bashir fragt ihn, ob man nur Rom des 24. Jahrhunderts sei und nur von der Gewissheit angetrieben wird dass Cäsar nichts falsch machen kann. thumb|Sloan bedankt sich bei Bashir Damit beendet Ross das Gespräch und teilt ihm mit, dass es niemals stattfand. Er nimmt seinen Kommunikator wieder und steckt ihn sich an. Bashir selbst geht zum Tisch und greift nach seinem Kommunikator. Doch anstatt ihn anzustecken, behält er ihn in der Hand als er den Raum verlässt. Zurück auf Deep Space 9 schläft Bashir wieder in seinem Quartier. Er wird mitten in der Nacht wach. Vor ihm sitzt einmal mehr Sloan. Der bedankt sich beim Doktor, dafür dass er ein anständiger Mensch ist. Er tat genau das, was man von ihm erwartete und stand für seine Ansicht ein. Sloan gibt an, dass die Föderation Menschen wie ihn braucht. Allerdings braucht die Föderation auch Sektion 31. Sie muss die Menschen wie ihn vor einem Universum schützen, dass seinen Sinn für richtig und falsch nicht teilt. Dann verabschiedet sich Sloan und geht. Bashir will die Sicherheit rufen, doch dann legt er sich hin und bleibt nachdenklich auf seinem Bett zurück. Hintergrundinformationen * Dies ist eine indirekte Fortsetzung der Episode . * Zudem gibt es zahlreiche Anspielungen auf und . * Für die USS Bellerophon wurde das Set der Voyager verwendet. * Quark und Jake Sisko tauchen in dieser Episode nicht auf. * Wie auch zuvor schon Captain Sisko in , fühlte sich auch Admiral William Ross genötigt, wegen der Verantwortlichkeit für die Kriegstoten Aktivitäten zu billigen, die den Prinzipien der Föderation zuwider laufen, und Bashir unterstellt ihm, nichts falsches darin zu sehen. Dialogzitate Links und Verweise Gaststars * Andrew J. Robinson als Elim Garak * Adrienne Barbeau als Senatorin Cretak ** Andrea Rabow * John Fleck als Koval * Barry Jenner als Admiral William Ross ** Klaus Nietz * Hal Landon, Jr. als Neral * William Sadler als Vizedirektor Luther Sloan ** Bernd Rumpf * Cynthia Graham als Wheeler * Joe Reynolds als Hickam Verweise Externe Links * Drehbuch zur Episode: Unter den Waffen schweigen die Gesetze auf st-minutiae.com en:Inter Arma Enim Silent Leges (episode) es:Inter Arma Enim Silent Leges fr:Inter Arma Enim Silent Leges nl:Inter Arma Enim Silent Leges ru:Перед оружием смолкает закон (эпизод) Kategorie:Episode (DS9)